fluminefandomcom-20200214-history
Antarcto-Venezuelan War
A war that occurred between Kingdom of Antarctica and Venezuela Buildup The relations between Venezuela and the Kingdom of Antarctica highly sour as Venezuela's income and gains from the oil industry took a high toll, due to the Kingdom of Antarctica's prices being cheaper. Kingdom of Antarctica attempt to ease relations with Venezuela but this is unsuccessful, Venezuelan ships sail dangerously close to Antarctican coasts threatening to fire upon our ports. Beginning of the war On August 3, 2043 5 Venezuelan cruisers opened fire on ports belonging to the Kingdom of Antarctica in a systematic attempt to cut the Kingdom of Antarctica oil trading, 2 ports were heavily damaged but Antarctican coastal guns managed to sink 3 of Venezuela's ships and heavily damage 1. War is declared on the Kingdom of Antarctica by Venezuela for sinking Venezuelan ships. Antarctican oil tankers are called back and converted to gunboats over the course of 3 days mounting turrets onto them. The Antarctican navy was a makeshift force of a couple hundred sailors merely there to defend. Second engagement On August 7, 2043 the Antarctican navy engage the Venezuelan navy, and get absolutely crushed, with one Antarctican ship being damaged beyond repair. The Kingdom of Antarctica kamikaze it mid-battle into the enemy, destroying one of their ships and managing to damage the other that was in close proximity to it. The Captain of AN Lesley goes down with the boat, while more than half of the crew evacuates by lifeboats to the other surviving ship. Due to more Venezuelan losses, the battle is highly regarded as an unlikely victory as it gave the Antarctican navy experience, plus morale. Preparation Men are enscripted to serve in the Antarctic Defensive Army, to be kept at home to protect while the navy dealt with attackers. Not to be outdone, the Antarctican navy begin constructions of small cruisers using whatever resources they had and importing more, whilst training a strong force of mariners at training camps near the coast, and training a possible parachute-landing attack force to land in Venezuela and wreak havoc while the Antarctican navy beat down the Venezuelan navy and try to advance on their coast with possible new cruisers we could have. The Kingdom of Antarctica lay nautical mines across seas surrounding Antarctica to prevent an attack. War crime The situation gets dire as Venezuelan air force raids our small coastal villages, mistaking them for military bases. Having no AA or airforce to counter them, around 359 civilians were killed in these bombings by Venezuela. The Kingdom of Antarctica denounce Venezuela for inhumane action on citizens whom did nothing to deserve death, and M. Tanaka publicly states that Venezuela committed a war crime. After this disaster the Kingdom of Antarctica set up hundreds and hundreds of AA guns to prepare in case another air raid occurred. Third engagement On August 19, the Antarctican navy manage to lure the Venezuelan navy into a trap by the coast, making Venezuela think an oil tanker would be leaving for trade and that they could gun it down. The Oil Tanker, however, had been camouflaged and unbenounced to the enemy there were patrol boats ready to be released, with torpedo tubes ready to fire on the enemy whilst swarming them. The plan was to sink the enemy ships using patrol boats as they were too quick to be shot by main guns and the patrol boats would be able to outmaneuver the enemy. 0800 - Battle commences, shells fired upon AN Harvey (Oil tanker) 0805 - Patrol boats released, distress signals sent to friendly units 0815 - First engagement with enemy using patrol boats, torpedoes fired. 0816 - 7 confirmed hits using 400mm torpedoes. 0825 - Battle escalates as coastal guns begin firing on the now heavily damaged Venezuelan destroyers and cruisers 0830 - 8 more venezuelan ships spotted in a counter-attack ambush. 0845 - Battle escalates further with our own actual ships dragged into their baptism of fire, having their first naval fight. 0855 - Multiple ships sinked, both Arctarctican and Venezuelan 09:05 - Fighting draws to an end as the battle of Adelaide island's participants disperse, both exhausted of shells and undamaged ships. This was considered one of the biggest naval skirmishes of this decade due to how many actual ships partook in fighting, about 16 in total. Counter attack At this point the Kingdom of Antarctica had had enough fighting and finally decide to do their own attack. They sent a small dispatch of 3 ships they had built, repaired after the naval battle near Antarctica, all destroyers, to Nueva Esparta island to make a siege and shell the city, to scare venezuela to peace negotiations. Ships arrive and the port is shelled, destroying the docks. Only one person was harmed, a worker at the port, and survived after a shell hurled him back 3m into a wall. Tides turn Allardia officially declares war on Venezuela, as they were refusing to exit Antarctica. Antarctica is drawn into WW3. Venezuela is forced to side with the Axis. The Antarctican navy finally prepare to push the Venezuelan navy off the brink of making a landing on our northernmost point. Venezuela, realising that they would have no other chance, put all their forces for a final push to breach Antarctican soil. Battle of Point James Ross Operation DoomsdayCategory:Event